Aidoru no Sekai ni Yoroshiku
by Twinkle Lil' Sparkle
Summary: Adapted from Ran's./Sakura Haruno, 15 tahun, tinggal di sebuah Desa Tanpa Nama sebagai Jagoan Desa. Siapa yang tahu kalau sebenarnya ia adalah calon bintang, khususnya bintang di hati seorang Sasuke Uchiha?/AUandNewbie/I warn YOU. DLDR!


_Hujan mulai terbentuk. Padahal matahari baru saja mulai terbit. Sinarnya terhalang mendung dan petir, menghias kaca depan rumahku dengan embun setengah jadi yang mengalir ke bawah, terus kebawah, dan uap-uap dingin yang kumainkan dengan jari._

_Terduduk aku di sofa kulit milikku, di belakang lapisan bening berair pembatasku dengan dunia luar. Pemandangan nampak samar jika uap-uap dingin itu kembali dan biasanya aku akan menghapusnya setiap dua menit dengan telapak tangan kananku yang mulai mengecut karena terlalu lama terkena air dan dingin._

_Tapi kali ini tidak, aku tidak melakukannya sesering itu. Aku bahkan dapat menghitung berapa kali aku menghapus uap-uap dingin itu dari lapisan belakang kaca yang kini kuhadapi. Terkadang napasku yang menghangat menyentuh dinginnya kaca, membentuk uap baru yang berbau teh._

_Kutunggu dan kutunggu, tak kunjung senyum hadir di wajahku. Rasanya lemas sudah otot wajahku, tak nampak lagi cerah di wajahku yang tercermin di kaca yang mulai penuh uap, tak ada lagi secercah sinar dari bola mata hijauku. Semuanya mengelabu, gelap, melahap semua keindahan dalam diriku dengan sebuah letupan perasaan yang aku benci itu._

_Sunyi senyap keadaan sekitarku, hanya suara rintik hujan deras yang temani pagi ini. Kutundukkan wajah, meski aku tak tahu warna wajahku seperti apa sekarang. Memerahkah? Membirukah? Atau mungkin ... menghitam?_

_Semua bermula saat ia datang padaku, dan dengan bodohnya kuizinkan ia untuk datang menghampiri hidupku. Perawakannya yang begitu sempurna seperti yang didambakan wanita lain adalah faktor-faktor penting masuknya ia dalam daftar pencarian teman seumur hidup milikku. Jika ditanya apa saja kriteria pria idaman, mungkin aku akan menjawab dengan menyebut namanya._

_Langit mulai mencerah, cahayanya menembus lewat lapisan uap paling tipis di kaca ini. Kuusap jendela dengan kedua tangan, lalu kudekatkan wajahku sampai pipiku yang hangat menyentuh permukaan kaca yang amat dingin._

_Oh, hari yang baru, hari dimana aku hanya akan mendapatkan masalah baru dan mendapatkan sebuah gejolak baru dalam hatiku. Meski begitu, tubuhku memilih untuk menggigil, meringkuk di belakang sofa, dan merunduk dalam sedalam-dalamnya._

_Terbayang olehku paras sempurna wanita yang berhasil merebut pria idamanku itu. Mataku tak kunjung mengantuk, meski beribu air mata telah kukeluarkan sampai menganak samudera. Meski mataku telah membesar bagai sebuah jambu biji._

_Terbayang pula wajah-wajah bahagia itu, seakan mengejekku lebih dalam dan ingin merasa lebih puas lagi dengan menyiksaku bersamaan waktu yang terus berjalan. Aku ini tegar, harusnya aku kuat. Seharusnya._

_Aku meringkuk, lebih dalam lagi dan lebih dalam lagi, sampai akhirnya aku pun tertidur. Tertidur sampai aku tidak tahu lagi kapan tidur panjang ini akan berakhir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aidoru no Sekai ni Yoroshiku**

_**S**__elamat __**D**__atang di __**D**__unia __**I**__dola_

_**Naruto **__belongs to __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Aidoru no Sekai ni Yoroshiku **__(__**Idea**__) belongs to __**Orihara Ran**_

_**AU-OOC-Inspirated-Typo(s)-NonBaku-DF**_

_Don't like? __**Don't READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, 27 Maret 2003, Sakura Haruno mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi. "Sudah saatnya memotong rambut, ya?" ia mengucapkannya bukan tanpa alasan, ikatan tingginya pun sudah mencapai punggung. Ia merengut di depan cermin, "Kau sudah terlalu feminim, Sakura!"

Ia pun keluar dari rumah kayunya yang sederhana, yang jauh sekali dari peradaban kota. Ia yang hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah kayu yang besarnya tak melebihi kamar mandi seorang pejabat kaya di Konoha itu adalah seorang gadis berumur belia yang sangat enerjik.

Kakinya berlari menginjak tanah dengan sandal bututnya. Pagi mentereng di atas kepalanya. Wajahnya yang manis putih tercetak dengan indah. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_!"

"Sakuraaa!" _Bletak! _Sakura menjitak suara temannya yang dihampirinya dengan senyum secerah langit mendung, Matsuri Jiiyu. "Berisik, tahu! Jangan teriak di telingaku!"

"Ups?" Sakura mendengus kesal. Mereka pun berjalan sambil berlempar cemoohan canda sepanjang jalan. Jika ada kejadian aneh di tengah jalan, tak ragu Matsuri atau Sakura sendiri akan menunjuk dan tertawa cekikikan. Dua sahabat dari desa kecil yang bahkan tak diketahui namanya dari sebuah negara sebesar negara Hi ini memang terkenal paling kompak.

_Praak! Pyaaar! _"Siapa itu!?" Sakura berteriak. Mereka bersiaga, hutan besar yang sedang mereka lewati ini kadang dimasuki hewan buas yang kabur dari sirkus bahkan pemburu liar. Matsuri sudah ketakutan di sebelah Sakura yang masih melihat keadaan sekitar.

_Kretek! _"Disana!" Sakura menarik tangan Matsuri lalu mengajaknya berlari. Mereka berlari kencang sekali menuju salah satu pohon besar yang terletak di kiri jalan setapak hutan, "Tunggu disini! Aku keluar!" Matsuri hanya mengangguk.

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah merasakan hal buruk daritadi, hal yang membuatnya harus mempererat genggamannya pada Matsuri saat berjalan tadi. Saat ia keluar untuk berjaga-jaga...

"DUARRR!"

"Mati kau!" _Bletakk! _Sakura menendang orang itu tepat di pinggang. Ia pun berbalik dan terkesima, "A-Ah! M-Maaf! Ya ampun! Kenapa kamu ikutin aku sama Matsuri, sih!"

"Du-Duduh! Sakit, Sakura! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Sakura malah terbahak melihat teman laki-lakinya, Suigetsu Si Rambut Perak Bergigi Tajam. "Bweeek! Kau yang salah duluan, bodoh! Kenapa kau mengikuti kami!"

"Habisnya aku kurang kerjaan!" bantahnya sambil berdiri memegangi pinggangnya yang encok seketika, "Sepertinya aku tahu penderitaan Kakek Bee, encok itu rasanya menyakitkan sekali."

"Kakek Bee? Nama yang bagus," Matsuri tiba-tiba muncul sambil tertawa malu-malu. "Sui! Nanti lawan siapa?"

"Tenang, nanti sore si anak sombong itu mau menantang kita. Lawan saja! Tenaga dalam dan luarmu itu luar biasa!" Sakura hanya tersenyum. Sakura Haruno yang manis juga adalah jagoan di Desa Tanpa Nama ini. Ia menguasai teknik tenaga dalam sampai banyak jurus-jurus _taijutsu_.

"Hozuki! Hozuki!"

"Gawat! Itu _Okaasan_! Lari-!" Suigetsu mengintruksikan Sakura dan Matsuri untuk berlari menuju keluar bagian hutan. Sakura dan Matsuri yang ditarik tiba-tiba hanya pasrah sambil ikut berlari dengan pemuda bermarga Hozuki itu. Mereka terus berlari sampai perbatasan dan-

_BRUKK!_

"O-Ow... Sui-_kun_! Cepat bantu dia berdiri! Orang tampan tidak boleh terluka!"

**oOo**

Ia adalah pribadi yang bebas, tipe yang rela menahan ombak hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bukanlah pihak yang bersalah, sederhananya ia itu keras kepala. Bukan, bukan karena kepalanya menyerupai ayam jantan yang gagal bertelur sampai akhirnya berwarna biru donker karena pundung terus menerus, tapi karena memang bawaan dari keluarganya yang senang musik beraliran _Hard Metal_. Kebanyakan mendengar musik _Heavy Metal_ ternyata berpengaruh pada kekerasan kepala.

"Ah, Tuan Uchiha, kami sudah mempersiapkan jadwal Anda untuk hari ini. Hari ini Anda akan bertemu dengan Sabaku-_sama_ dan juga ada acara konferensi di telepon keluarga Uchiha," tutur asisten pribadinya yang berambut merah dan berkacamata, Karin Uzumaki. Sasuke hanya memijat pelipisnya sebagai jawaban lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Hn, terserah. Tinggalkan aku sendiri," ujarnya. Karin memasang muka cemberut namun diam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya setelah ia keluar perlahan-lahan, merasa sayang meninggalkan wajah tampan yang sedang galau di atas meja itu.

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati, menyumpahi _Aniki_-nya yang selalu memberinya kejutan yang membuatnya malu setengah mati. Kemarin, saat _Valentine_, kakak laki-lakinya itu mengiriminya cokelat dengan tulisan, "_I Love You_, Sasuke-_kun_" sampai-sampai seisi kantor geger dengan penemuan itu. Dan hari ini, tanpa ada angin apapun yang menyuruhnya untuk bergerak melihat bunga bakung yang berada di atas mejanya, imej Sasuke langsung jatuh.

"Aku menyayangimu, mari kita _berkencan_ malam ini bersama Ibu dan Ayah di telepon!"

Sebenarnya Itachi itu masih normal atau tidak, sih?

"_Damn_," Sasuke merutuk lagi, bukan karena kegilaan kakaknya (itu sudah cukup membuatnya uring-uringan), namun yang lebih parah lagi. Hari ini Sasuke harus bisa bebas kalau tidak ingin bertemu dengan para tetua yang biasanya bicaranya lamban dan seperti menyanyikan lagu 'Sasuke Bobo' itu.

Lupakan, itu lagu Sasuke saat masih anak-anak. Jangan diambil hati, nanti dia malu.

Memang, sih, hari ini Gaara Sabaku juga akan menemaninya untuk berbincang dengan para tetinggi perusahaan yang dirangkulnya, namun gairah masa mudanya masih tak terbendung, lamanya pembicaraan satu topik saja sudah memakan waktu tiga jam bagaimana dengan hari ini yang harus membahas lima topik paling penting seperusahaannya?

Sasuke pun merasa jengah. Ia melirik arlojinya, sudah pukul setengah empat sore. Ia mengambil jas hitamnya dan meninggalkan mejanya beserta ponselnya di atas meja yang berdering terus menerus tanda pesan masuk, "Cih, memuakkan. Pasti dia lagi."

Melihat keadaan sekitar, mengendap-endap seperti pencuri, bahkan banyak anak buahnya yang hampir menghajarnya kalau saja ia tak menempelkan telunjuknya beberapa kali di depan bibir merekahnya itu. Ini komentar dari beberapa teman kantornya, jadi jangan salahkan Sasuke kalau banyak anak buah wanitanya yang malah tergoda untuk menjahili Sasuke makin lama.

Setelah lepas dari godaan wanita-wanita penggoda (bukan dalam artian sebenarnya), Sasuke pun keluar dari kantor secepat mungkin agar Fugaku, ayahnya, tidak cukup cepat memanggil anak buahnya untuk mengejar Sasuke dari panggilan ponselnya yang terpaut jauh. Konoha ke Oto.

Ia berlari melintasi perbatasan dan dilakukan tanpa sadar karena ternyata Fugaku telah memanggil banyak anak buahnya. "_Damn_!" rutuk Sasuke. Ia berlari secepat mungkin dan akhirnya sampai di gerbang perbatasan Konoha dengan dunia luar, tanpa mobil yang selalu ia banggakan itu. Ia melihat ke belakang, "Hmph, apa boleh buat?"

Ia memilih keputusan, keputusan yang tepat sekali, yaitu melompati dinding dekat perbatasan dengan kemampuan _capoeira_ yang dipelajarinya dari teman satu kantornya yang dekat semak-semak sehingga kemungkinan kecil sedikit sekali yang bisa melihat. Setelah sampai di atas, ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang dan-

_GUSRAAAK! BRUKKK!_

-mendarat dengan pantat menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk namun bertulang. Entahlah, Sasuke tidak bisa ingat apa namanya, sudah terlalu panik meski wajahnya masih stoik.

"O-Ow... Sui-_kun_! Cepat bantu dia berdiri! Orang tampan tidak boleh terluka!" Sepertinya Sasuke mendengar suara gadis cempreng. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa ia telah menindih seorang... wanita?!

"Hmph!" Sasuke cepat-cepat bangkit, "Maaf, Nona. Tapi aku tidak melihatmu." Gadis cempreng tadi malah semakin mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti seorang fans bertemu idolanya sementara teman berambut peraknya bersungut-sungut kesal sesekali menggerutu, "Kurang tampan apalagi, sih, aku?"

"U-Ukh! S-Sialan!" Gadis yang ditindih Sasuke dengan pantat lebarnya yang berlapis celana tipis nan mahal dari serat sutra hitam itu pun mencoba duduk. Sepertinya bahunya terluka karena ditindih Sasuke, juga pinggang, lutut, dan betisnya, "Siapa yang menindihku!"

"Dia! Hajar, Sakura! Hajar!" Pemuda berambut perak itu kini menunjuk Sasuke yang memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari situasi merepotkan ini. Dirabanya saku celananya, sialnya ia tak membawa apapun kali ini, "Oh _damn_."

Gadis berambut gula-gula itu kini menuding ke arah Sasuke, "Heh! Tuan Berat! Jangan seenaknya menindih gadis kecil sepertiku, dong! Kau ingin kugencet juga, hah!? Akan kubalas kau dengan kerbau tiga ratus ekor!"

Sasuke menggeliat ngeri mendengarnya namun wajahnya masih datar. Ia mendengus, "Aku harus pergi." Lalu pergi berlari menuju dalam hutan meninggalkan ketiga anak itu di dekat dinding perbatasan.

Hal yang paling membuat Sasuke risih adalah sesuatu yang terjadi setelah itu, mungkin itu teriakan gadis merah muda tadi, "HYAAAAA! KUBUNUH KAU! _SHANNAROOO_! PUNGGUNGKU, LUTUTKU, BETISKU-! SUDAH TIDAK PERAWAAAN!" Sasuke tersandung sampai ia jatuh dengan gerakan yang sama sekali bukan-gaya-Uchihawan-sejati.

Dampak teriakan gadis itu terlalu besar, batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : **Holaaa! This is ma' first fanfic. A-And it's ma' first appearance in Fandom Naruto Indonesia. _Yoroshiku_, ne!  
Soal penggunaan sudut pandang? _Hell yeah_, itu yang dimiring-miringkan pertama kali adalah Sakura's POV lalu setelahnya Normal POV~  
Soal marga Matsuri? Sudahlah, itu inspirasi dari festival Jiyuu Matsuri di UNJ. _Damn_, _I can't go there_! ;w;  
Soal fict ini? _Nothin' special_, _just inspirated by __**Orihana Ran**__-san's novel_. Dan ide murni muncul saat membaca, bukan mencontek isi secara keseluruhan, hanya mengambil beberapa plot yang masih saya cantumkan siapa pemilik sebenarnya.  
Soal AN ini? Diciptakan untuk curcol, jadi lewatkan saja. _Thankyaaa_~! :*

**TwinkLil'sPark -**


End file.
